Take Me For A Ride
by LinkinParkIsMyMuse
Summary: Just something I started freewriting the other night, I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet, so please bear with me. Also, my first Max Ride fic. AU, no wings. Rated T for languages and suggestive scenes.
1. Prologue

**So... Where to begin? Oh, I know: Sorry that this is so short. It's just a prologue, and I _promise,_ the first chapter will be up soon.**

* * *

Prologue

"Oh, c'mon, Max... I just want to see if you live up to your name, see if you really are the Maximum Ride..." Sam purrs, and I curl my lip in disgust.

"Shove off, perv," I warn, and he only chuckles.

"I don't think so," he replies, and suddenly he's shoved me into the wall, and smashed his lips against mine.

I quickly headbutt him, sending him back a few inches, but he pins my shoulders just as quickly.

"Get. _Off_," I say in my deadliest tone of voice, but Sam chuckles and runs his hand up my leg.

"But we're just having a little fun, Max," he says in a low voice, reaching for the button of my jeans.

I grit my teeth in sheer rage, and just as I'm about to send Sam's balls into his throat, he's yanked backwards into the shadows.

"Piss off!" he shouts, but is silenced as my would-be rescuer decks him.

"Don't _ever_ touch her again," a deep voice growls, sending chills down my spine. But wait, I know that voice...

Sam collapses in a groaning heap on the ground, and the mysterious figure steps into the light.

"Are you okay?" Nick Batchelder asks me.

Oh, great.

* * *

**So, there's my test run... My first Maximum Ride fic!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the positive reviews, guys! I really appreciate them! Anyway, here's Chapter 1!**

* * *

_'I've seen down the end of the road,_

_Now I deal in a different story,_

_Oh, I'll never let go again...'_

I groggily reach over and fumble for my iPod dock. I blindly feel around until I feel the smooth screen, and I crack open an eye to shut off the alarm.

'5:00 a.m.' the screen reads. Time for my morning run.

I drag myself out of bed and stumble around the room. I pull on a pair of jeans and a tank top as I attempt to wake up. I yawn and run a hand through my tangled blonde hair, then promptly trip over my desk chair as I head for my bathroom.

"Dammit," I curse, pulling myself upright and hoping I haven't woken my sisters. Falling completely silent, I wait with bated breath.

Nothing. Good.

I breathe a sigh of relief and continue to the bathroom. Grimacing, I brush my teeth, then pull my hair into a messy ponytail. Finally, I'm good to go.

After pulling on my running shoes and jacket, I quietly head downstairs into the kitchen and grab a bagel. I shove it in my mouth and tie my shoes, then let myself out the front door.

The cool morning air feels like heaven, and I smile as I chew my bagel. Swallowing, I put in my iPod and crank up the volume to the max. Get it, to the max?

Oh, yeah, that's right. You don't, at least not yet. The name's Maximum Ride, Max for short. Now do ya get it? Good.

_'What would you do if I told you I hate you?_

_What would you do if your life's on the line?_

_What would you say if I told you I hate you?_

_I've got something that'll blow your mind...'_

I grin. I love that song.

* * *

My feet pound on the pavement, and the wind whips through my hair. This is what I live for. Nothing but me and my thoughts, and of course, the music.

I've just turned back around to head for home when I collide with something. Or actually, some_one_. My face collides with someone's chest, and I bounce back and size the person up. It's a guy around my age, with dark shaggy hair, swept back as if by the wind, with dark eyes, and my God, I have to look _up _at him.

Believe me, when you're a girl who's 5'11", that's quite the achievement.

It also helps that he's kind of hot. Y'know, if you're into that 'bad boy' look... Which I most certainly am not... I think...

I pull out my earphones, so I can hear what he's saying.

"Well?" the guy says. "Are you just going to stand there and gawk at me, or are you going to apologize?"

His cocky smirk and tone immediately grate on my nerves, so I clench my jaw and force out, "Sorry. Didn't expect to run into someone at five thirty in the freaking morning."

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Last I checked, it was a free country. And it's actually five forty-five," he says, that annoying smirk still on his face.

I gasp. "Five _forty-five_?" I say, pulling out my phone. "That can't be right!"

Sure enough. '5:45 a.m.', the numbers read, as if they're mocking me. _'The numbers, Max. What do they mean?!'_

"Shit!" I curse, and the guy chuckles.

"In a hurry?" he asks, and I scowl at him.

"Not like it's any of your business," I say, "but yes. I still have to go home and get ready for school."

The guy nods. "I see. I'll leave you to that, and apology accepted," he says, and I blink at him.

"What?" I ask cluelessly.

"You know, when you apologized for running into me?" he asks as if I'm some sort of ditz. Which I most certainly am _not._

"Oh," I say. "Yes. Sorry again, I'll be going now."

The guy gives me a genuine smile. "See ya around," he says, and I nod.

"Yeah, maybe," I say, then take off towards home.

* * *

**So, I know this chapter still isn't very long, but like I said, this is just something I'm freewriting. I hope it turns out great, and I also hope you guys like it! So, catch y'all later, R&R!**

**Cat**


End file.
